Changed
by MyPurpleDawn
Summary: Formerly called All because of a Broom Closet. It all started because I couldn't go to sleep, and I ended up locked in a closet with the person I hate the most...I do hate him, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, so please feel free to comment on things you like and didn't like throughout the chapters.**

**This is a Dramione story. I have always loved the thought of Hermione and Draco being together, and I would love to share my story with all of you! Please enjoy.**

All because of a Broom Closet

Hermione's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed all night. For some reason I couldn't get to sleep. Usually I would be worn out after a long day of studying and school, but I could not rest tonight. I looked at my bedside clock, it read 1:34. I sighed knowing at I would not be able to sleep.

No totally conscious of what I was doing, I got out of bed and quietly opened the door that led out of my dorm. I walked down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room and, quietly as I could, walk out into the hallway. I had no idea what I was doing, roaming the halls at night, I just knew I needed to get out of there. If a teacher saw me I would just pretend to be sleep walking.

I walked by the deserted class rooms slowly, not caring if I got lost. Not caring if a teacher found me, and certainly not caring where I was going.

But as I rounded the corner I bumped into something much worse than a teacher.

"_Malfoy?_" I asked in shock as I looked in his liquid grey eyes. I never hated Draco. That was Ron and Harry. I knew behind all of his hatred was someone truly hurting, just longing for someone to love. I knew on the outside he was brave, but on the inside he was a poor puppy that had been kicked around too many times.

Sure, he made me madder than ever and I had punched him before. But secretly, I thought he was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

He didn't say anything as he walked past me, a frown plastered on his beautiful face. And that was when I realized his eyes were red from crying.

Draco Malfoy... _crying?_

I sped after him down the deserted hallway until I caught up to him.

"Draco wha-" I started, but I was cut off by him pushing me into a dimly lit broom closet and clamping a cold hand over my mouth. I was pushed up against a wall with him only inches away from me. I hadn't realized he was so much taller than me. I heard him breathe heavily.

I heard footsteps come near the door, stop and then kept moving. Well after the footsteps were gone he let his hand go from my mouth.

"Filch," he said plainly, looking down as he walked away from me. "What did you want _Granger_?"

"Uhh" I said, still stunned from that strange encounter. "I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Well, I'm not," he said harshly looking at me with his fierce eyes. His hair was in disarray and he had dark circles under his eyes, but I had never seen anyone as breathtakingly handsome. "Will there be any further questions?"

I didn't so much as blink and then tried to open the door to no avail. I frowned.

"Do you have your wand?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment and shook his head.

"Then I guess I'll just have to scream or something for somebody to get us out," I said, shrugging. I would get into trouble but that was better than being trapped in a stuffy closet with someone who hated you.

"No!" he said abruptly. "If I get in trouble again I'll get expelled for sure."

I sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do then?"

"Stay in here all night."

"So how are we supposed to get out in the morning?"

"Look, Slytherin is practicing Quidditch tomorrow morning and this is where they store their brooms, they'll get us out."

"And what makes you think I won't scream to get you expelled? Or what makes you think I want to spend all night in a closet with you?"

He gave me the saddest look I've ever seen anyone give me, and I gasped. "Go ahead, I don't care," he said weakly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped towards him. He looked down and stepped back. I stepped forward again, he stepped back. We did this until he was backed against the wall. We were as close as we were when he had first pushed me towards the wall. He would refuse to look me in the eyes.

"Draco," I whispered, his eyes met mine. "What's wrong," I whispered even softer than I had whispered his name.

I watched his throat flex as he swallowed hard and this time he looked up instead of down.

"You," he whispered.

Wait... what? "Pardon?"

"You're my problem Hermione," he said flatly. I flinched when he said my name. He never called me Hermione. Usually it was '_Granger_' or '_Filthy Mudblood_'. "I can't stop thinking about you," he swallowed again.

I felt my stomach do a flip. Couldn't stop thinking about me?

"I don't know what's gotten into me. I keep denying but..." his voice trailed off and he inched even closer so our bodies were touching. He looked at me a softly stroked my jaw line, which sent shivers up my spine. "I'm in love with you," he said so softly I could barely hear it.

My heart didn't just stop, my whole world did. It seemed as if the whole world was just on pause and it was just me and Draco standing there. I forgot about everything that moment. Forgot about breathing, about Harry or Ron, about the world. And it was the best feeling I've ever felt.

I felt his hands wrap around my small waist and push me even closer to him. I stood on my tiptoes and put my lips to his as softly as I could, so they were barely touching. The second our lips met there was fiery explosion and I suddenly felt like there wasn't anything in the world that could separate us. Voldemort could come into this closet and nothing would keep me from leaving Draco's lips. His lips were warm and soft, like kissing a cloud. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his strong arms lifted me up slightly off the ground. I suddenly kissed with more fierce and passion, smashing my lips against his.

Who would have thought that I would be kissing Draco Malfoy? Snogging in a closet, at the dead of night with... Draco Malfoy?

My lips tuned cold and I pushed away.

"After all of those years.."I spat. "All of those years of torture and humiliation, you just expect me to forgive you and snog in a dark closet?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "You know what, you're SICK, you're just using me. You don't care about me. Now, if you don't mind, it's probably near three in the morning so I am going to bed," I didn't look at his face because I knew it would hurt too much.

I rested my head on my hands once I was on the stone-cold floor and I faced away from him. I thought about how nice it would feel to lay in his arms, but I quickly shot that image out of my brain.

"Hermione I-" he started, but he just stopped talking and I heard him sit on the ground.

For the rest of the night I tried not to think of that kiss, but it didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

I banged my head hard against the wall.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." I said over and over. Maybe I was getting mad, like all of my friends suggested. _Getting _mad? I probably was already.

No matter how many times I politely urged that Granger out of my head, she would refuse to leave.

"Draco," she would say softly in my fantasies. I would kiss her long, slender neck, going up to those beautiful lips... It was time to get harsh.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head. You stupid mudblood," I said again and again. But her curly hair would always come peeking into my brain. Her beautiful brown eyes staring at me. I had always had a crush on her. Since the first time she raised her hand in that dorky-cute sort of way. When she spat "Malfoy," in the most horrible way that an eleven year-old could muster. But recently she was all I could think about. All I could dream about.

I didn't. It's not possible. Malfoys don't love, especially mudbloods.

I started a list in my head of all the reasons why I hate her just to prove to myself that I _didn't_ love her:

She's friends with Weasel and Scar-head

She's a mudblood

She's a Gryffindor

She's such a know-it-all

I know she likes Ron

She makes me hate Ron even more than Harry because of that last reason

I will never be able to tell her how sorry I am

I can't get her out of my head

She would never be able to love me back

I sighed and left the room, not sure where I was going. I didn't care I just needed to get out of there. As I left the portrait hole I gave in and made a list of all of the things I love about her.

She has the second most beautiful smile I had ever seen

She knows how to brighten up a situation

She is scarier than Lord Voldemort himself at times

She is so sensitive, but she doesn't show it

She is brave

She punched me

She has more wits than I will ever have

The way she crosses her arms whenever she talks to me

The way she says my name, though she rarely uses it

She's the smartest wizard I have ever met

She stands up for her friends

I can't get her out of my head

I frowned as I realized the love list was bigger. I had to add on to my hate list.

She..

She..

I couldn't think of anything.

She made me fall in love with a mudblood

I sat down on the floor with my head in my hands. I hated how much I loved her. I hated her. I never wanted to see her face again. Maybe I should runaway, runaway and then it would stop. She would leave my head forever and I would completely forget her.

I laughed. As if that were a possibility.

Forgetting Hermione?..

Might as well just serve me on a silver platter to Voldemort.

I lifted my hands, and I realized I had been crying. Malfoys don't cry. Granger was making me soft.

_Granger... Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger._

I stood up and began walking, still chanting the words in my head.

_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. _

As if the universe hated me, and wanted me to humiliate myself into a shame I never felt before. The universe did hate me. It made me bump into a girl rounding a corner. And not just _a _girl. _The _girl.

The girl that haunted my dreams. The one that was in all of my fantasies. The one I had lost so much sleep over. _The _girl.

Hermione Granger.

Never had I been so happy and so mad to see someone. Her eyes bored into mine and I wondered if she could tell I had been crying.

"_Malfoy?_" she spat. I winced. I wished she would call me my real name. Any word that left her lips hurt me. And she didn't know.

I quickly brushed past her. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Draco wha-" though I got a rhythm of ecstasy swarm through me once she said my name, I spotted Filch out of the corner of my eye.

_Oh, shit._

I clamped my hand over her mouth for her to stop talking and pushed her into the nearest door, which just so happened to be a broom closet. The same one that the Slytherin team used to store their brooms. It was small, cramped and dimly lit.

I tried to control my heavy breathing as Filch passed us, my hand still over her warm lips.

When he was gone, I reluctantly let go of her.

"Filch," I said, looking down and making shapes on the floor with my foot. "What do you want _Granger_?" I asked, suddenly upset that she ruined me obsessing over her in peace.

"Uhh," she hesitated, "I was just wondering if you were okay," she said, obviously hurt, to my harsh comment. I instantly felt bad for being so mean when she just wanted to see if I was okay. She was probably just lying though, she didn't care about me.

"Well I'm not. Will there be any further questions?" I spat, and I still felt bad. Hell, I'm Draco Malfoy, I never feel bad. Except with her.

She tried to open the door. No success.

"Do you have your wand?" she asked me. I gulped.

I shook my head 'no', though I new it was a lie. My wand was in my pocket, I just selfishly wanted her to stay with me.

"Then I guess I'll just have to scream or something for somebody to get us out," she shrugged.

Damn you Hermione. Damn you to hell. Of course you would find a way to get out.

"No," I said a little to quickly. I saw a wave of confusion strike her beautiful features. "If I get in trouble again I'll get expelled for sure," I said making up a lame excuse. That might have been true, I had been getting into a lot of trouble lately. But kick me out? They can't kick me out.

She let out a frustrated sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do then?"

"Stay in here all night," I blurted out.

"So how are we supposed to get out in the morning?"

"Look, Slytherin is practicing Quidditch tomorrow morning and this is where they store their brooms, they'll get us out." I said, one of the first truthful things I had said to her that night.

"And what makes you think I won't scream to get you expelled? Or what makes you think I want to spend all night in a closet with you?" I tried my best to keep the hurt out of my expression but it obviously didn't work. It would have felt better if she took a knife and stabbed me.

"Go ahead," I croaked. "I don't care." she wanted to leave me. Fine then. To her, I was as good as the gum on the bottom of her shoe.

She stepped towards me. I didn't want her anywhere near me, though that was the biggest lie I told that whole night. I stepped back. She stepped forward, I stepped back. This continued until she had me backed against the wall. Did she hear how loud my heart was beating? Probably not. If she didn't notice my love for her for seven years she wouldn't hear my heart beating at a considerably faster pace. I looked anywhere but her eyes.

"Draco," she whispered and I could have died right then and there and I wouldn't have cared. Because now I wasn't afraid to admit that I loved this girl more than I had ever loved anyone else. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and wished I could capture this moment forever. Stay in this position, staring in her eyes for the rest of my life, and I would never get tired of it.

"What's wrong," she whispered even quieter, so I could barely hear her.

And that's when I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I gulped, staring at the ceiling.

"You," I whispered hoarsely, not believing what I was saying.

"Pardon?" she asked daintily.

"You're my problem Hermione," I said. I had really lost control. Seven years of pent up emotion coming out.

"I can't stop thinking about you," I saw her look go from confusion to something I couldn't recognize. Could it be...? No.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. I keep denying it but..." my voice trailed off and I softly touched her jaw, afraid that I was going to hurt her. She didn't back away or even flinch, but I did see her shocked expression. I didn't stop.

"I'm in love with you," I said softly. I was stunned to hear my own words. I had never said it out loud before. I waited for a reaction. Her eyes just scanned my face. Ever so slowly, she put her hands on my chest and put her lips lightly on mine. I am ashamed to say I have kissed many girls before, because I have never kissed anybody I loved. I had never loved. But kissing her felt like I had never kissed before. And right then I forgot everything. I forgot she was a mudblood, I forgot about my hatred towards her friends. I forgot who I was. I only remembered that I was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world, and I had never felt this great in my life. My insides were on fire. It felt like kissing an angel. And I was pretty sure I was. I never wanted her lips to leave mine. I wanted to stay here forever. I wanted to drown in the taste of her lips.

I wanted to go more intense, but I was afraid to scare her off. Apparently my fears weren't necessary because the next moment I felt her lips suddenly crash on mine, and I couldn't help but smile. A girl, making a move on me? This wasn't something I was used to, but I loved it. She was an amazing kisser. Who would have ever thought that little Ms. Hermione Granger would be so experienced?

My heart gave a leap. What if she had kissed Weasel before, or even... Potter? I didn't care. I was the one kissing her now. I was the luckiest guy in the world. I wa-.

Her lips suddenly became hard and she pushed away.

"After all of those years," she said, a cold look in her eye. This Hermione was different than the one I knew two seconds ago. "All of those years of torture and humiliation, you just expect me to forgive you and snog in a dark closet?"

I was stunned and hurt at the same time. I wanted to apologize but she wouldn't let me talk.

"You know what, you're SICK, you're just using me. You don't care about me. Now, if you don't mind, it's probably near three in the morning so I am going to bed," and with that, she looked away and lay down on the hard floor. I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Hermione I-" but I couldn't finish. She didn't want me to. She obviously didn't feel the same thing I did when we kissed. She didn't like me, and she never would. And I didn't blame her. I didn't like me either. I was a dirty Slytherin who didn't care about anything or anyone. And nobody would be there when I changed.

I never knew words could hurt so much, but as I lay there on the hard floor I couldn't feel anything besides a ripping and tearing at my heart. Pretty soon there would be nothing left. I would just be an empty shell.

Hermione was the Dementor and I was the victim. She kissed me, and though it felt good during it, afterwards I was nothing but a shell.

I curled up in a pathetic little ball, overwhelmed with the shock of the best and worst feelings I had ever felt before.

I tried to stop thinking of her. But that was just about as probable as her liking me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

I woke up in a daze. I was tired and groggy, and I gasped as I saw who was lying across the room. It all came rushing back to me. The hallway, the kiss, the yelling. Had he truly meant what he said? I doubted it.

It was hard to even picture Draco Malfoy feeling anything but hate, let alone _love._

He just wanted to get in my pants. It was obvious.

Though I couldn't help but look at him. He looked so different when he was sleeping. Like a baby, so child-like and innocent. It was hard to be mad at him when he was sleeping. But when he was awake...

What was I thinking when I kissed him? He just looked so sad then... he must be a really good actor.

But man, what a great kisser he was. I felt a pang of guiltiness swarm through me at yelling at him last night. Feeling guilty for Malfoy? Whats gotten into me?

I saw him move and yawn, obviously waking. I lay back down and pretended to sleep.

"Granger?" I heard him murmur. Oh, so now he's gone back to last names again. He laughed at the sight of me 'sleeping'.

He inched closer to me, but I stopped him. "If you get one inch closer, you're dead to me."

He laughed again. I wish he was sleeping. I liked him a lot better when he was snoring instead of talking.

I was halfway grateful halfway grateful halfway horrified when I heard someone turned the knob on the door. I knew I would be face to face with the whole Slytherin Quidditch team, sure it would be embarrassed to be caught in a small closet with Malfoy, but at least I could get away from him.

But I was never prepared to see Harry at the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, sorry it's jumping around POVS a lot in this one. So what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, do you like it better when I do Draco's POV or Hermione's? Thanks a lot for your time!

Draco's POV

I couldn't help but smirk at Potter's bewildered and furious face.

He seemed too stunned for words. He looked at me with a fierce expression in his eyes. He took Hermione's hand and helped her up with great ease

"Malfoy, I swear if you did anything to hurt I'l-"

"RELAX! Harry relax, I'm fine," she gave a feeble smile. Still holding his hand, she gave me a look that pierced my heart and they walked away.

I decided to add to my love list as I walked to the Slytherin Common Room.

She's not afraid to stand up to me

Even though she hates me, she spent a whole night in a stuffy closet just so I wouldn't get into trouble

She confuses me

She turns me into a nicer person

She is a great kisser

_She_ kissed_ me_

I replayed the last one in my mind. _She_ kissed_ me. _There was still hope there, right? Unless I'm wrong, people who hate each other don't go around snogging. I knew I was going to find Granger again soon. I didn't know when or where but I was going to talk with her whether she wanted to or not. Maybe we could be friends?

I choked on the word friends. I couldn't picture me and Hermione friends. I could picture as my girlfriend but not as a friend... that was just... _odd._

I drunkenly climbed into the portrait whole, ignoring Blaise calling me, or Patty cooing at me. I went to my room to stare at the ceiling. To stare at the ceiling and think about Hermione Granger.

Hermione's POV

Harry held my hand all they way to the common room, as if he were afraid he would loose me. Like I was a stupid child who had the tendency to get lost in grocery stores. I wasn't a baby.

Once we were in the common room, we sat down in the comfy chairs. There was hardly anyone there because it was the weekend and everyone was outside on this lovely day.

"Hermione," he said, sitting cross-legged in front of me. "what happened last night?"

I sighed. "I couldn't get to sleep and I went for a walk and ran into Draco-."

"Since when do you call him _Draco_?" It must have been as odd for him as it was for me at the use of his first name.

"Fine. I ran into_ Malfoy _and he saw Filch so he pushed me and him in a closet so he wouldn't see us."

"Wait, Malfoy thinking about anyone but himself? Somethings not right here."

"That's what I'm _trying_ to say if you would stop interrupting me."

He shot me and a apologetic so I proceeded.

"And then.." I bit my lip and twirled with a piece of my hair. I was debating whether or not to go on from there.

"And then..?"

"And then we found out the door was locked... and none of us had our wands... and we just slept in there until you came and found us," I said the last part quicker. I was never much of a liar and Harry wasn't buying it.

"We'll talk about this later," is all he said as he jumped off the squashy chair and left.

In a huff I stormed up in my room to lay on my bed and think about anything but Draco Malfoy. It didn't work.

Draco's POV

I couldn't stare up in the ceiling anymore. After an hour I got severe chest pains.

_Probably just getting sick_, I convinced myself. I took a quick shower and put on a sweater and jeans. I was headed straight for the lake, but I was stopped along the way by no other than my great friend _Potter._

He pinned me up against the wall. Look at little Harry Potter trying to be all tough.

"Look," he slowly as if I were stupid. "I have no idea what you did to Hermione in that closet last night, but I swear if you did anything to hurt I will-"

"_I _didn't do anything. Why don't you ask your little girlfriend what _she_ did," I snarled as I pushed him off of me.

Nobody, not even scar-head would do anything to ruin my day. I stalked off to the doors that led outside as he just stood there.

Maybe Hermione wasn't worth this. Worth all this drama. Worth with putting up with Harry Potter. Wasn't worth my time.

Who was I kidding? She was worth everything to me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews:)

Draco's POV

I gladly walked outside. The fresh outdoors was always a comfort for me. The smell of the fresh plants, the sound of the wind blowing against the trees. It helped me get away from every person in this school that pissed me off. Which was just about everybody.

I walked past all the people talking to each other, having picnics, or even the few that were kissing. I wrinkled my nose in jealousy. _Jealousy._

Jealous of people who have someone to kiss. Jealous of Potter for being able to hold her hand. Jealous of Weasley because she likes him and not me. Me jealous of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? What was this world coming to?

I shook that from my mind. The reason I was out here was to forget about it. About _her. _

Finally, I chose a spot to sit, right under a big tree. It was far away from everybody so no one could bother me. I sat down on the crunchy autumn leaves and took in the beautiful view. Outside was my sanctuary. A place where I could think.

I sat there for I don't know how long. This was just like the kiss, time just seemed to stop and I could be at peace. _The kiss. _I closed my eyes and banged the back of my head against the tree, and my head started to throb as a result.

Stop thinking about.. stop thinking about it..

I tried to keep saying that to myself, tried to think of a_nything_ but that.

Wow, that test in Herbology sure was hard.

Hermione

I need to remember to get my robes cleaned.

Hermione

Did I finish all of my homework?

Hermione

She was all I could breath, all I could think, all I could hear.

The wind rustling the trees, "Hermione," it whispered delicately.

The chatter of the students, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

Even the birds and the bugs seemed to hum and whistle to the tune of her name. No matter where I went, I couldn't escape. She would be there. And half of me was saying this was a phase and I would get over it in time and the other part was squirming inside of me. Wanting nothing but her.

I was sitting there and taking it all in when next thing I knew, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. At first I was irritated. The whole reason I took this spot was so people wouldn't bother me. But I after I saw who it was, my mouth became dry and my limbs went numb._ Her_. The meaning of my whole existence.

"Draco," she said, my name drifting off of her lips like velvet.

I found myself staring at her dreamily, but I cut right out of my trance so I wouldn't creep her out more than I already did.

I got off the floor, brushing the leaves off of me. I leaned up against the tree and stared into her brown eyes.

"Yes?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry about last night, just forget it ever happened. I don't know what got into me," she said hurriedly. Forgetting that night... that's what I was trying to do and just then, looking into her eyes, I realized just how impossible that was.

I took a moment to let those two words, _forget it,_ run through my mind.

"Forget it?" I mumbled softly as I searched her tired face."How do you expect me to forget that? Ever since then that's all I could think about. _You're_ all I can think about, Hermione."

"You said that last night," she murmured, her eyes never leaving contact with mine.

"That's because I mean it. I've always liked you since the first day we started this school. Your cute little poofy hair and your buck teeth," I smiled at the memory and I saw her blush a little.

"But now..." I lost my train of thought as I got lost in her eyes again. ""Now, your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And that was the truest thing I had ever said to anyone in my lifetime. "And I hope you'll give me another chance."

She looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher, and I've never wanted to kiss anyone more. But, like a gentleman I simply left her, still leaning against the tree and my heart still broken. But that look on her face gave me hope.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Sorry it's short, but I really wanted to update for all of you!

Hermione's POV

I stood in shock at the side of that tree, my hair blowing in the chilly Autumn breeze. I had to get out of there, and fast. Go to the only place that truly made sense, the library. I practically ran there. I needed to be surrounded with logic. Things that had facts to support it, and didn't have to do with feelings. I wasn't used to _feelings._

I had barely sat down when I was interrupted. I was very irritated because with all of this stress on my mind I hadn't had much time for reading.

"Hello Harry, Ron," I said in the most polite voice I could manage.

"We are very disappointed in you," Ron said in a stern voice, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Do you realize how worried we were?" Harry finished.

"We knew when you didn't come into the common room at five to read, something was up."

"And so I had to go around and look for you and guess what I find?" Harry asked.

"YOU AND MALFOY," Ron yelled which resulted in a glare from the librarian.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault we couldn't get the door open! Trust me, if I could get out of there if I could!" I defended.

"Okay we forgive you," Ron smirked, he was always easy to give in.

"IF-"Harry started. "You tell me what you did to Malfoy." I tried my best not show my embarrassment, but they weren't fooled. How did they know? Had Malfoy mentioned it? Of course he would.

"What? What happened?" Ron asked, streamed with curiosity.

I couldn't tell them. They would never understand why I kissed him. _I _don't even understand.

"Nothing happened," I mumbled. "He was probably just lying, I mean what else is new?" I gave an unconvincing laugh.

"Hermione, just tell us! We're your best friends!" Harry gushed. I strained my neck around the boys, who were still standing. And I caught a couple of nosy students piratically cupping their ears since Harry and Ron were making quite a scene and they wanted a new topic for gossip.

I pulled them all in the deserted hallway. I was blushing furiously in shame. I sighed.

"ikissedmalfoy," I said as quickly and quietly as possible.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"HERMIONE!"they screamed in unison again.

"Okay, you know Malfoy?" I said slowly. They nodded annoyingly. I motioned for them to come closer. They leaned in eagerly. "I kissed him," I whispered.

I left them with their mouths on their floor as I stormed up to my room. I knew they wouldn't understand.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's POV

I knew the team would be really pissed I missed practice, especially since we were playing Gryffindor in a week. But I never expected it to be like this.

Marcus, the captain hunted me down in the hallway, his face redder than I have ever seen on any of the Weasleys. I was afraid he was going to rip my head off.

"MALFOY, GET YOUR FILTHY ARSE OVER HERE." I quietly walked over to him, once he blew up it would all be okay. He yelled at me often enough for me to know that.

"YOU, OUR SEEKER MISSED OUR PRACTICE TO GO SLEEP WITH A MUDBLOOD?" he spat in my face.

Sleep with a mudblood? Does he mean Hermione? I didn't sleep with her! How would he know I was with her anyways? I didn't tell anyone, had Hermione?

"Marcus I-"

"AND NOT JUST A MUDBLOOD, DRACO. A GRYFFINDOR MUDBLOOD. AND NOW SHE'S OUT BRAGGING ABOUT IT TO HER LITTLE FRIENDS. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DO YOU REALIZE HOW CLOSE I AM TO KICKING YOU OFF THE TEAM?"

Bragging about it? That's not like her. I thought she would be too shameful to say it to anybody, except maybe Weasley or Potter. I honestly didn't care if she told people. It couldn't affect more than everything else already had.

I didn't really care about the threat either, he had said he was going to kick me off the team plenty of times. He had quite a temper. I could easily make up some sort of excuse. I was too good of a liar, after all, I am a Slytherin.

"What? Sleeping with a mudblood? You honestly believe Granger over me?"

Woops. Big mistake.

"I never told you who it was! YOU DID. HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE SLYTHERIN NAME. So first you sleep with that _thing _and then yo-"

Marcus was a big guy. He was heavy and taller than I was, but I lost all of my temper as I pushed him against the wall with my hand clenched at his throat. He could easily beat me up, but I wasn't thinking clearly. He was too stunned to do anything

"Don't ever," I said between clenched teeth. "call Hermione a thing."

And I'm pretty sure that was my one-way ticket out of quidditch.

Hermione's POV

I later caught up with Harry in the common room. I occasionally peeked over my books until I built up enough courage to walk over to him.

"Hey Harry," I said, biting my lip so hard I tasted blood. Was he still angry?

He sighed and patted the seat next to me, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down and looked at him with a sad look and he smiled.

After a few seconds he said, "I'm not mad at you." I sighed in relief and stop biting on my lip.

"Hey, if you want to like Malfoy, you can. All I ask of you is to not let it get in the way of our friendship."

"I don't like Malfoy!" I said impulsively. Harry reached down and put his hand onmine.

"Look, it doesn't matter. All I know is, you need to go talk to Ron, he's still upset." "Jealousy if you ask me," he whispered in my ear which made me giggle.

"I'll go and find him," I was about to get up, but I turned back to Harry.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yea?

"Thank you for understanding," I said and softly kissed him on the cheek.

–

I walked into the library, and sure enough, Ron was there playing chess with a Hufflepuff sixth year. I could only see him from behind but I could spot that red hair from a mile away.

Ron always played chess at a time like this, which didn't make much sense. Playing an extremely stressful game to ease your stress? Maybe it was because he was so good at it.

"Ron," I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. He completely ignored me. "Ron?" I asked as patiently as I could. Nothing.

"RONALD WEASLEY," I said. I got a death glare from the librarian, if we kept this yelling up we would never be allowed in the library again.

"Yes?" he asked me, as he turned his head to look at me. His face was flushed from anger.

"I need a word," I said between clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes, bid his friend goodbye, and followed me into the hallway.

"Why are you so mad at me? Harry is understanding and he hates Malfoy even more than you do! Look , I don't like him it's just..." I couldn't find the words to say.

"Just what, Hermione? I've liked you for years now and you won't give me a chance. And then you go off with _Malfoy_, of all people! How do you think that makes me feel?" He said quickly and then promptly covered his hands over his mouth, as if he didn't mean to say it.

It was obvious Ron liked me, everyone knew. It was just odd hearing him say that. And I liked him too, and everyone knew that. Why hadn't we done anything before?

Gosh, I felt so stupid. I could tell it had hurt him when I told him that. I was so careless, snogging with man that I hated and hurting the one I loved.

"Ron I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was at a lost for words a lot lately.

Was it just two days ago that all I had to worry about was homework? Why did Malfoy have to come and ruin it all?


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's POV

Dinner was awkward. Extremely awkward. Word had gotten around to pretty much everyone. I made sure to stay away from the quidditch team the most, I knew they would be madder than everyone else, considering I had also shoved our captain against the wall. They kept sending me bitter glances every chance they got, when they weren't wolfing downs the giant mounds of food on their plates.

Pansy didn't talk me for once, and even Blaise seemed a little weird. Blaise was never weird around me. I would catch up to him in the common room, whether he liked it or not.

I didn't eat anything. I just wither stared at my food or pushed it around my plate.

I had tried many times to get people to talk to me, but they would just ignore me, except for Blaise, who did answer me but was short.

"Hey, Blaise," I said hopefully.

"Hey."

"So.. uh how was your day?"

"Good."

Silence.

"Blaise?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me."

Silence.

"We'll talk later."

And that was all of our conversation.

–

After dinner, everyone was headed to the common room, and that's where Marcus found me again. He was probably coming to kick me off now.

"Okay, Malfoy," he snarled. "I'm not going to kick you off the team, only because you've become a damn good seeker and we need to win the Quidditch cup this year," his voice was just as furious as it was before, but I was glad to still be on the team. It would be good to go up against Potter next weekend.

Everyone was climbing in the portrait hole now, and Blaise grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and practically dragged us to our room.

"Draco, _WHY?_" Blaise asked me, once we got in the safety of our room.

"I jus-"

"I mean, you've always set your standards high, and then a mudblood? _Why?_"

If it were anybody but him, I probably would have punched them square in the face. Hermione made me realize, mudbloods are people too. With feelings, personalities, ambitions, and anything that a pure blood had. They had as much potential to become as great of a wizard as any other pureblood did.

"Look, Blaise I-"

"And you had to pick the snobbiest, 'Best Witch of Her Age', annoying-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PLEASE JUST LET ME SPEAK!" I said, tired of being cut off and for Hermione being insulted yet again. He nodded.

"Look I," I gulped. "I-I like her. And nobody is going to change that, sorry. I don't care what people think."

"You never have cared what people think, but think about your dad. He hates mudbloods more than everyone, and if he finds out... that would be the death of you."

"You honestly think I care what my father thinks of me? I'm already a disappointment to him, he just won't speak to me, which is actually sort of a good thing."

Blaise just shrugged and lay down on his bed, signaling and end to our conversation.

–

A few days later, the gossip became much wilder.

"Have you heard? Draco _Malfoy_, son of _Lucius Malfoy _is going out with a _mudblood_."

"I heard they got caught by Filch."

"Did you know that they've already done the 'nasty' five times already?"

I tried to ignore these false rumors floating around the school, but it was hard to avoid. I knew Granger probably was experiencing the same thing I was, but she wasn't used to all of the rumors about her, about having people ignore her.

I actually felt bad.

I hadn't seen her for days and I was starting to miss her. I had only missed two people in my whole lifetime.

Her and my mum. I missed her more than anything. She was one of the main reasons I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. My father wasn't around much, he was always doing work, and I remembered when I was little my mum would always play with me or tell me stories.

"You know Draco," she had said, tapping the end of my little nose, "I know you will be a great wizard one day."

I kept that in my mind.

"You will be a great wizard one day."

I was still waiting for that day to happen.

Hermione's POV

The rumors around school were getting quite ridiculous, and people were starting to ignore me. I could hear the hushed rumors as I walked down the halls.

"A _Slytherin,_ now that's just gross."

"Not just _a_ Slytherin, _Draco Malfoy."_

"In a broom closet! That's just wrong!"

But on the bright side, Ron was speaking to me now. He couldn't stay mad at me. He knew I didn't like Draco, but whenever he heard his name his face would go hotter than it usually did.

I pretended not to hear the gossiping students as Harry, Ron, and I walked towards out next class, Herbology. Which Gryffindor had with Slytherin.

With Draco Malfoy.

I walked into the greenhouse and Professor Sprout greeted us all with cheery smiles as usual. Neville Longbottom seemed happier than every to be in this class, it was what he was best at.

She was talking about how were going to squeeze the pus of of a Bubotuber yet again.

I had remembered doing that in fourth year. It was quite an unpleasant experience, they were disgusting and smelled like petrol. I was definitely not looking forward to it.

I liked Professor Sprout, she was always nice and friendly. But one thing I didn't like was that she often picked partners for us. She thought it was 'good for people in different houses to become friends'. So we were often paired with people from another house. And since Slytherin and Gryffindor were major rivals, it always ended in disaster.

So, before we were to begin our revolting assignment we were paired with people from Slytherin.

Sometimes, I thought I had the worse luck ever. It was actually laughable, how bad of luck I had.

Because just five days ago, I had to run into Draco and get stuck in a broom closet. And just now, I was randomly paired up with him by Professor Sprout.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you always for the reviews and constructive criticism! Keep them coming!

Hermione's POV

Malfoy wore that same, annoying smirk on his face, Ron's face grew hot, there were hushed murmurs coming from the students, and Harry acted as if nothing happened. I felt eyes burn a whole in my back we walked to the table with various pots of disgusting, slug-like plants. I internally gagged, and I wasn't really sure if it was at the plant or Malfoy.

"Hello, Granger."

"Hey," I mumbled, making sure not to look into his eyes.

We sat in awkward silence as Professor Sprout finished pairing everyone.

I frowned over at Harry, who just shrugged and raised his eyebrows in a sucks-for-you manner. Ron made sure he didn't look at me.

He tried to make idle small talk as we squeezed the life out of the plants.

"So uh.." he gulped uncomfortably. "How are you?"

"Fine... how are you?" I asked slowly.

"Fine.."

"Good." I said.

"Good." he replied.

"Malfoy, are you copying me?"

"Malfoy, are you copying me?"

I laughed and gave him a friendly shove.

Me? Joking around with Malfoy? What was wrong with me, this is the enemy. The ENEMY.

We spent the next five minutes quietly, until he tried to strike conversation again.

"So..." he smiled, handing me another ugly plant. I felt my insides flutter. I'm so stupid.

"So..." I wished I could think of something to say.

Silence. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's what I was.

"Weasley doesn't look too happy," laughed Malfoy. I looked over and saw Ron pouting angrily at the plant in front of him, while a Slytherin girl I didn't know talked his ear off. I couldn't help but laugh. Ron looked at us, and his pout grew even more fierce and his face was starting to turn the color of his hair. I couldn't help but laugh even harder, which resulted I an even worse look towards me. Finally, Ron gave up and kept squeezing the pus-filled plants with a blank expression on his now pale face, he would be mad at me later, but I couldn't help myself.

More silence fell between Malfoy and I once I was done laughing, but this time it wasn't awkward.

–

We spent the rest of the period laughing at nothing in particular, and joking with each other as if we've been friends for years. It was odd, how we both just jumped into being almost-friends, because before he couldn't even look at me without calling me a nasty name (Mudblood, usually).

Harry's attitude was normal, but I saw the worry in his eyes as he looked at me. Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem mad nor happy with me, and he wasn't talking to me. I didn't care, he was just being stubborn as usual.

I chewed my toast in silence. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were wrapped up into a conversation about Quidditch that I didn't care about. I caught myself looking around the school, looking talking and laughing with their friends.

Even though I tried not to, my eyes lingered to the spot where Draco Malfoy sat. His pale fingers were twisting the stem of the apple on his plate, which was untouched. He was nodding feebly at something Blaise was saying. The rest of the people around them erupted into laughter, but all Malfoy did was continue to nod.

He looked at me, and I blushed with embarrassment. He held my gaze for a few seconds longer than normal, then abruptly looked down and took his first bite of the apple.

Draco's POV

Worthless little things happened liked that for the next few days. She would look at me, I would look at her, and she would blush. That was just about it. It was so stupid and I wished I could talk to her again. Just as I was starting to lose hope, my wish was granted.

–

Another one of those lame occurrences happened in Herbology the next day, I had finally had enough and was about to walk over to her, but I found instead that she walked to me. Nobody noticed as slipped a small piece of parchment in my hand that read in very neat handwriting:

Meet me outside tonight at 7:00, by the the tree


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry for taking awhile to post! Reviews/constructive criticism always welcome.

Also, I have a new story out called_** Wolf**_, feel free to check it out and let me know what you think!

Hermione's POV

I didn't know what I was doing, this wasn't like me at all.

Sneaking out with a boy after dark? A boy I didn't even particularly like? He was making me crazy. I didn't necessarily want to talk to him, just see him.

I never thought I would say this but, '_I want to be alone with Draco Malfoy_'

I shook that thought out of my mind and walked through the cold, misty air to the tree. I saw a figure sitting down, facing away from me. I breathed in sharply and went to sit next to him.

Draco's POV

I knew what she meant by 'the tree'. The one where I had admitted my feelings for her the second time. I was glad she was the one to ask to meet. It was driving me crazy not to talk to her and I would have done it myself soon if she hadn't.

I sat by the tree, staring at the lake with my head on my knees. I absentmindedly was tossing rocks in the lake, when I heard someone sit down next to me. We were silent for a few moments.

"Hey," I mumbled, not looking at her.

"Hi," her angel-like voice said.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I said, turning to face her.

"Not really, I just wanted to see you," she smiled at me.

I gulped, "You wanted to see me?" I asked, surprised.

"I want to figure you out," she looked at the lake for a moment, and then back at me. "Why... why were you so awful to me.. all of the time?" she blurted out, and her voice sounded hurt.

"Because," I started feeling even more guilty, "You were friends with Potter and Weasley," I said simply, though it wasn't all of the truth.

"That's all?" she whispered, staring into my eyes. I didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Well, I always thought you were cute," I smirked. "And I didn't let myself think that way about a-a mublood," I said. And for the first time in my life I didn't say that word with disgust or hate in it.

Honestly, it didn't matter to me anymore.

"And I just hope you'll give me a second chance," she didn't respond at first, just staring off into the distance.

After a few moments she whispered so low it was barely audible, "Why should I?"

A soft breeze blew across my face and Hermione's curls were beautifully swaying in the wind. I sucked in deep gulfs of crisp air that burned my lungs.

"Because I've changed."

Hermione's POV

His last words echoed in my head for a few moments. 'Because I've changed.'

Had he really?

This could all be just a joke with his friends. I could picture it now.

Malfoy sitting with the rest of the despicable Slytherins, all erupting with fits of laughter.

"So you really got her to believe that?" Blaise asked between laughs.

"Yea! It was so pathetic, she asked me to meet here like on a _date_ or something. How _dare _that mudblood."

The whole table laughed again.

She ran across the Great Hall so she wouldn't have to hear them.

"Oh look! Poor Granger is going to cry! She actually believed I had _feelings _for her? BWAHAHA."

I snapped out of my trance to look at him, he was staring intently at the lake, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

His silver eyes met mine.

"What made you change?"

He shrugged. "I just woke up one day... and I decided my life was going the way I wanted it to be."

I watched him throw a couple of more rocks in the water.

I was not convinced. "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you changed?"

"So I can be a better person."

I stared at him. Somehow those words weren't processing. I couldn't picture him as any different than a lying, mean, heartless prat that preyed on mubloods.

This _was _a trick. It _had _to be. There was no other explanation. This whole _love_ act wasn't going to work on me.

I got up to leave but his hand reached up and gently touched my elbow. He stood up and he was face to face with me.

"Look," he said, staring into my eyes. "words can't describe how sorry I am. I know I was horrible to you, and I was a stupid, ignorant child then. I'm different now, I've grown up. It's not an excuse, but I just hope one day you will forgive me. I promise I won't ever hurt you again."

I tore my eyes away from his and ran back to the castle. I didn't like the look in his eyes. I didn't like the guilt I was feeling. I didn't like falling for his trick.

It was a stupid idea to ask him to sneak out at night! What was I thinking? All because of a stupid joke.

The only thing that stopped me from thinking it was a joke was his eyes. They looked so hurt and troubled. They looked like real emotion.

I concluded that he was simply just a great actor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Draco's POV**

Today was the day of the big Quidditch match. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. I felt a mixture of happiness and dread. Happiness, of course, because I could fly. Oddly enough, when I was fifty feet high on a broom, that's where I felt safest. The dread because I would have to face the Slytherin team again. They were already hostile at me at practice, but what about the game?

Nevertheless, I hoped we would win. The satisfaction of winning was just what I needed.

In the locker room, I was given the silent treatment by all of my team members. They only talked to me if they really needed to, and for the occasional insult.

"Mudblood lover," snarled one of our beaters.

"How could you do that? To our _captain_?" spat out keeper.

I ignored them and tried to pay attention to the play that Marcus was talking about. Whenever he said my name I could see his brow furrow and his posture grow rigid. I really wished I wouldn't have done that to him. It would be much easier to convince the guys why I was in the closet with her.

But I was sick of lying. Sick up putting up this fake wall of lies around me.

I wish I could just magically restart my life, to start over. Maybe people wouldn't hate me. Maybe I wouldn't be such a liar. Maybe Hermione would be in my arms right now,

It's a lot easier to believe someone when they are trustworthy, than to believe someone who's claimed they've changed.

I quickly shook all thoughts of her or anybody else from my mind, it would definitely hurt my game.

I felt adrenaline pumping through my body as we stepped onto the field. Loud cheers erupted from the Slytherins.

Next was the Gryffindors. The same amount of cheers came from their side. I looked over at Harry who was nearing the middle of the field. The look on his face looked mad. No, not mad. Disgusted. And he was looking right at me.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and we all rose into the air.

"On your mark!" she yelled. I gripped my broom stick a little harder. Potter didn't stop staring at me. "Get set..."My heart leapt when she yelled, "GO!"

The snitch was off. I tried to follow it but it was too quick. Potter looked like he saw it, but it was probably just another one of his tricks.

My eyes were scanning the sky for some sign, something golden...

And then a bright glare shone in my eyes. It was light reflecting of the golden little ball.

Harry wasn't tricking me, he actually did see it. And he was so close to getting it. I didn't hesitate to go after him.

I was next to him in almost an instant. My broom was faster than his, and soon I was ahead of him.

"Can't keep up, Potter?" I called behind me. He either didn't hear me, or ignored me because he didn't answer.

He had caught up to me and we were now side by side. The snitch was only just out of reach. I outstretch my armed so far it hurt. I was so close... my fingers almost brushing the wings... and it abruptly soared upward.

I jerked my broomstick up and Harry did the same. We were tied again. I heard the 'whoosh' of the wind and my eyes started to water. We were so high up now, I couldn't even hear the announcer anymore. I don't think I had ever been this high before.

"And to think I thought Hermione was smart enough to pick a reasonable boy," he spat to me as we both got closer to the little golden ball.

"What do you mean Potter?" I said, just as harsh.

"Out of every male in the school, she had to choose you, a spoiled, narcissistic git," he blew up, never taking his eyes off of the snitch that was about thirty feet ahead of us.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I was more concerned with other things at the moment.

"And I pretended like I was alright with it," he continued. "But, bloody hell, you'll break her heart Malfoy. You're just using her, I know it! What do you want? Homework answers? Do hurt a little 'mudblood'. You-"

I had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION POTTER, SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME. IN FACT, SHE _HATES_ ME. _I'M_ THE ONE WHO LIKES _HER._ ITS ME. SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT before you..." my voice trailed off. We were closer to the snitch than before.

I had to get Potter out of my mind, get Hermione out. The only thing coursing through my brain, through my blood was:

_'Get the Snitch.'_

I could feel my heart beating...feel my fingers aching as I stretched further than my body allowed, I could feel Potter leaning too.

So close, so close!

And that was the last thing I remembered before feeling a sharp blow to the side of my head.

A/N: I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving holiday! Sorry it took so long for it to get posted.

I have new story out now, called _**Wolf,**_ feel free to check it out and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

_Draco's POV_

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the pain. My whole body ached like never before. My legs, my back, my arms, my fingers, the tip of my nose, it all hurt from head to toe. I groaned and felt my ribs ache in protest.

I didn't realize that someone was holding my hand before they let go of me. I turned to my left to see a blurry figure with bushy hair...

"H-hermioine?" I asked in a raspy voice that sent sharp pains to my already throbbing head. I blinked and she suddenly became clearer. I almost smiled.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" she asked, her tone full of worry.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically as I cleared my throat, which also ached.

I wondered how I had got here. I thought hard and my brain throbbed as I recalled the memory of the Quidditch match...and something hitting my head...

Wait.. did I win?

"Who won?" I asked her eagerly.

"The Quidditch match?"

"Yea."

"Uhh.. no one I guess... Harry was to busy saying the spell to save you an-"

"Wait," I said, blinking in confusion. "Potter saved me?"

"Well, yea. Without him you wouldn't be alive. But I thought you already knew, because you kept thanking him."

"I thanked him? When?" I asked, searching my brain for when I thanked Potter. I came up with nothing.

She suddenly looked down and blushed for some reason. "You were sort of talking in your sleep," she mumbled.  
"...And is that all I said?"

"Well, no. First it was just Harry, then you were talking about your mom a little, but mostly me," her face became redder.

"Oh really? And what did I say?" I asked, not knowing if I should be amused or embarrassed.

"Well, mostly you were saying you were sorry and how much you've changed, and after that you-"

"Oh, dear, you're up!" Madam Pomfrey gushed as she rushed over to my side. "Out!" she ordered to Hermione, spooning some foul liquid down my throat that burned. I coughed and when she was done and moved my head back, sending spasms of pain all down my body.

What the hell did I say in my sleep?

_Hermione's POV_

As much as I hated to admit it, it hurt to see him hurt. Every time he winced or groaned, I could feel it inside me as if I was the one that got hit with and out-of-control buldger.

I visited him often, and Harry would every once in awhile. I suppose he might have almost felt bad. Almost. If he truly hated him he would have gotten the snitch and let him die. Well, he knew what it was like to be hit by a buldger.

But Harry had saved his life, and even though Malfoy would never dare to say it out loud, I knew he was eternally grateful. He went on and on about it inside his sleep. Well, that wasn't the only thing he talked about either...

Perhaps he really had changed. People don't lie in their sleep, do they?

"_Hermione... I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry..."_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you all of those years, I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't mean to call you Mudblood...please, please forgive me."_

"_I'm so sorry...I've changed...I'm a better person, I'm sorry"_

"_Harry, you saved me. Thank you... Thank you,"_

"_Mom... I miss you. I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot..."_

I wasn't staring to believe that he had changed until then. The way he said it made me want to believe him.

But I wasn't sure that I believed him fully yet.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been going through some major writers block lately!_


End file.
